We Used To Be So Happy
by wandertogondor
Summary: Dean Winchester thought she'd be the exception. He thought she would stay. Co-written by the fantastic sweetkiwi604!
1. Chapter 1

Every step Dean laid down on the concrete walkway hurt, but it was worth it because a few more steps and he'd get to see her. In just a few short steps he'd be able to press his lips against hers, he'd get to wrap his arms around her waist and for the briefest of moments he'd forget the pain that was ingrained in his soul.

He stuck the motel key in the lock, twisting lock and key simultaneously before pushing the door open. A smile effortlessly spread across Dean's mouth when the first thing he saw was her face. It took a lot to smile in this sadistic world but she was one of the few people left that could.

Then he saw the packed duffel in her hand.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked jokingly, taking a step into the room.

She didn't move from her spot but settled her bag over her shoulder. "I am."

"What are you talking about?" He knew exactly what she was saying. It was written across her face as clear as stars were strewn across a dark night sky burning and visible. He just didn't want to believe it because for once in his tortuous life he needed something to go right. "You said you loved me." His voice was now gruff, pleading her to smile if only just to assure him that his love was worth something in the end.

Her eyes fell to the worn carpeted floor of the motel room as she refused to look at him. "I felt sorry for you, Dean. I made myself love you because I felt sorry for you."

Dean's brow furrowed as a frown passed over his lips, "You…you felt sorry for me?"

He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly, he couldn't have because she said she loved him, and that was supposed to mean something. It was supposed to mean that they shared their triumphs and failures, that they would patch one another up after a hunt gone wrong, and that above all else they would choose each other. That's what love was supposed to be yet here she was ready to walk out the door and leave him like everyone else had done.

"You're too sad for me, Dean," she tried to explain her reasons for not being able to stay any longer.

His gaze fell to the bed she was standing in front of, the same bed that they had made love the night before or at least for him it was more than just sex, and he was at a loss for words. "I'm too sad for you?"

She shook her head at how clueless he really was, "Yeah, you are a sad little boy with daddy issues stuck in a grown man's body. You can't go two seconds without thinking about Sam and you're so committed to this job that you don't care who gets caught in the crossfire as long as it isn't your precious little brother." She took a deep breath and half expected him to interrupt her or even disagree but when he didn't move a muscle she laid her room key on top of the dresser by the door, "Say something...please."

Dean wanted to move. He wanted to put one step in front of the other and move on and away like he was so familiar with doing, but now he stood rooted in place. He watched her roll her eyes, the hairpin curve of her lips as she smiled gone forever.

"I'm giving up on you, Dean." was her last words as she slip past him and into the darkness.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and saw a single tear roll down his cheek; the tear that he hadn't felt coming but was surprised to see nonetheless. He wanted to push down the emotions that threatened to overtake him and build back up that concrete wall around his heart but this time he didn't have the strength. He slumped to his knees and let the tears come because the worst thing to hear from someone you love is the cold hard truth that you've been lying to yourself about.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester had his head bent over the nutritional facts on the back label of a can of microwavable soup. He didn't necessarily care how many calories there were or if it had twenty five percent less fat than the can next to it; he just wanted to pretend like he was doing something important while the attractive brunette standing next to him was weeding out sauces with her eyes. On any other occasion, Dean would have gotten straight to the point but he needed a few extra seconds for this one. She was different.

"Hi," He finally plastered on his most charming grin and said, waiting for her to return one of her own, "I'm Dean."

It took her a moment to realize that his words were directed to her but when she did she batted her eyelashes and tilted her lips with an unamused little smirk. "Your gun is showing, tough guy."

Dean glanced down at his biceps. "Which one?"

The woman rolled her eyes, wrapped one arm around his waist, and patted the .45 he kept tucked in his jeans. "That one."

"I'm flattered your eyes went that low."

She fought back a laugh as she stepped away and readjusted her grip on the heavy shopping basket. "With a face like yours it's only expected."

Dean chuckled and looked back at the shelves in hopes of distracting her momentarily so he could take her in, head to toe. "I don't think you mentioned your name."

"That's because I didn't."

He was surprised, he usually didn't have to work this hard to get attention from a gorgeous woman but the challenge made her all the more interesting. "It's the polite thing to do."

"Being polite isn't my top priority." She bemusedly replied as she stuck a bottle of spaghetti sauce into her basket with finality and met his eyes. "Thanks for trying Dean I'm sure you're a really nice guy."

Dean stared after her and took in everything he could before she disappeared around the corner of the aisle without a second glance in his direction. He continued slowly through the store, watching keenly for her as he did so, trying to look as innocent as he could walking through the trashy romance novel section. His eyes shifted to and fro, waiting for her face to come into view but as far as he could see she was out of sight.

Shuffling toward the checkout counters in vain, Dean started laying out his items on the conveyor belt when his attention was pulled out the large paneled windows overlooking the parking lot. The brunette woman strut toward a smurf blue Mustang, flipped back her hair as she sat in the front seat, and turned the key in the ignition bringing the steal horse to life.

Dean drove back to the motel with a million different fantasies running through his mind. This mystery woman had his brain working over time and when he pulled into the parking lot he was sure fate was stepping in. Dean didn't bother taking his groceries into his motel room. He parked the Impala, got out, walked right past the smurf blue Mustang on the other side of the motel parking lot, and knocked on the door. Standing patiently, Dean Winchester smiled down at the welcome mat as he imagined her reaction.

The door hinges creaked open and her eyes widened at the sight of him and Dean could almost sense her cringe back in shock. "How did you find me?"

Flashing an ironic smile, he replied, "I saw your gun too, princess."

"Leave," she stated in a cold tone. "Now."

He didn't scare away easily though and shook his head as a smile spread across his lips. "We've really got to work on your people skills."

"I'm not joking, Dean."

"I'm not laughing. Now let me in."

"And if I don't?" She challenged, staring him down before gritting her teeth in defeat against his persistent emerald green gaze. "Try anything funny and I will rip your lungs out."

He recoiled in surprise for a brief second and, shook the image out of his mind as he stepped inside. "Well, when you put it that way…"

She kicked aside a duffel and motioned to an empty chair and positioned herself on the edge of the bed, waiting for what he had to say with exaggerated enthusiasm. When he didn't start talking she cleared her throat and tapped the side of her face, "My eyes are up here, G-man."

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

"Hey," Adrienne kicked the bottom of Dean's outstretched boots with her own, "Are you paying attention?"

Dean sat up straighter in the old wooden chair that he was occupying in front of Bobby's overcrowded desk, "Of course I am." She shared a knowing look with Bobby and Dean rolled his eyes, "We were talking about the job we're about to go take care of."

"Which is…" she questioned with a playful smirk knowing full well he had no idea what they had just been discussing.

Indignantly he crossed his arms, "If you don't know then I shouldn't have to tell you."

"You daydream more than a teenage girl," Bobby grumbled getting up from his worn chair to refill his mug.

Once the two were alone Adrienne tilted her head to the side to catch his gaze, "Wanna tell me what you were thinking about so hard over there?"

His eyes glazed over for a second as he was filled with the memory, "Just remembering the first day I met you." He chuckled a bit and shook his head, "I'd never been afraid of a chick before. I thought you were going to skin me alive."

"I still might," she winked and leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last second and their lips met causing a spark of electricity to flow between them. "You're still the only one who can do that to me Dean Winchester."

"I know," he smiled full of pride before he returned to a serious tone and gave her one more chaste kiss. "I'd be lost without you Adrienne Daly."

"Damn straight you would be," she nodded and squeezed his knee. "Don't forget who saved your ass the first case we worked together."

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

"Yes, I'm a hunter. Sorta explains the guns and shady motels." She shrugged indifferently and opened her palms out to motion to the small room. "I guess I just like breaking into buildings professionally. Churches are fun too."

"Remember to hit the confessional before you left?" Dean quipped with a smug smile, glancing around until his eyes found the bed sheets strewn across the ground. "So what are you hunting?"

"I don't know what it is, but I know what it does."

Dean stood and meandered around the room, leaning down to gather the bed sheets in his arms. "What does it do?"

"Well," she began, stretching her entire body to reach the manila folder on the desk. "It preys on the insecurities of young girls."

"Women. Figures," he almost laughed but stopped short under her icy glare.

"Are you really going to go there?" Once she had gotten a mumbled apology, the young brunette continued in a steadier tone, "Backhanded compliments to undermine their confidence. Damaging advice. My best guess would be a spirit."

Chucking the sheets on the bed, Dean continued to strut around the room poking at this or that to keep himself from staring at her. "And you know all this, how?"

"I've been living out of this shithole for the past two months, going through pages of reports and newspapers. How wouldn't I know this?"

"Point taken. No reason to gloat."

She smiled and held the folder out to him. "Thanks for cleaning up, mom. You wanna surf on the couch for a couple of nights too?"

"I don't do sleepovers, sweetheart. Especially not with girls whose names I don't know."

"You and I both know that's not true." She leaned back on the bed with her arms propping her up and crossed her legs as if she was trying to make a point. "But if it means I get to see your pretty ass every morning then I guess it's a fair trade. My name's Adrienne Daly."

A victorious smile latched onto Dean's lips and refused to leave. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

They were broken out of the memory by a shrill ring coming from Dean's jacket pocket. He groaned as he momentarily thought about ignoring it and claiming her soft lips against his own once more but something made him check the caller ID. Seeing it was his younger brother he quickly flipped it open, "Sam?"

Adrienne threw him a concerned look as he continued talking with a lively smile. It brightened his entire face and reached his hazel green eyes which both scared and fascinated her. He'd never been so content, not even with her.

"Who is it?" Bobby inquired as he walked in with a fresh mug of coffee.

Adrienne cupped a hand to the side of her lips and mouthed Sam's name across the room still listening to Dean's conversation while he was distracted by her actions for a moment, swatting her hand down while saying,

"Yeah, Sammy, get over here as soon as you can. We'll help you out."

She met his gaze midway through his sentence and the fire in his eyes was burning brighter than she'd ever seen.

Adrienne wasn't sure what to expect when she met the famous Sam Winchester. He brought out a side of Dean that she had never seen before and if she thought the fire was bright in his eyes when they were on the phone it was nothing compared to the inferno in them now that they were working together. It amazed her how flawlessly they fell back into a routine if one brother went right the other went left. Sam researched while Dean took a more hands on approach leaving no room for error, every base was covered.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked with a warm smile one morning and leaned against the side of the Impala while Dean checked the arsenal and packing duffels into the trunk.

Continuing to load the salt and ammo, he replied absently. "I am."

"With Sam?" She crossed her arms across her chest, bored of the same answer to every question. "Well, where are you going?"

"On a hunt."

"I can help."

"I got Sam." He slammed the truck closed dismissively.

She had gotten used to working with Dean and was comfortable in their relationship even if it had no real title. But Sam was blood and that changed the whole atmosphere. Adrienne spent more time with Bobby in the few days since Sam showed up. At first she understood, a sibling came before anything else, but she was starting to feel unwanted and worse yet, used.

"So," she started one evening, leaning against the headboard in the room the two had been sharing. "Haven't seen you all day."

Dean unlaced his boots as he sat on the corner of the bed, "Knew you'd be alright here with Bobby. You should have heard Sammy today, going on about college and…"

He rambled on about his baby brother but the words fell on deaf ears. That's all it became lately was 'Sam this' or 'Sam that' or her favorite 'Sammy'. He crawled into the bed and laid on his side with his back to her, falling asleep in no time.

"Good night to you too, G-man," she mumbled, her words mostly obscured by the bedding.

The day Sam left Bobby's Adrienne watched as the fire turned to ash in Dean's eyes. The carefree smile that had been plastered on his face for the last week had been washed off and replaced with dull scowl. If she didn't know better she would have thought the electricity had been turned off as Dean's shoulders slouched. There were no more bubbly rants about how amazing his little brother was instead there was drinking whiskey from the bottle.

When Adrienne climbed the creaky stairs of the old house she expected to slip under the covers and go right to sleep. She couldn't remember the last full conversation she and Dean had together. It was almost as if when Sam was in the room, he burned so bright that she was left in the shadows.

"Hey," Dean spoke softly as she crawled into bed. She didn't respond right away and he planted a few soft kisses on her bare shoulder. "I've missed you."

She had to hold back the bitter laughter that threatened to pour out of her. Truth was she missed him too but she wouldn't be used as a crutch. She was only willing to go so far before taking her own interest into account. Sam would come back again one day. And what happened in the last few days would relapse. She'd be put in second place and she'd be cast aside but she'd be brought back the second Sam's car was out of sight.

Their meeting took place at a low point for Dean and Adrienne. He had just watched his brother leave for college and she had just buried her sister. Despite the mutual loss that cut into their souls they found that they each had a lock, and a key that went with it.

And Adrienne just found out what his lock opened into.


End file.
